Lo mejor de ti y de mi
by Laura Paty
Summary: Olvidar puede ser algo que alivia pero también te puede guiar a la verdad de tu corazón


_**Para mi pequeña amiga Hayde, de Laura Paty con mucho cariño. Espero que te guste.**_

Advertencia: Romance medio gay.

.

El reino de Hyrule estaba consternado, la amada princesa se había marchado de este mundo, dejando vacío el trono, a mí, Link, que había salvado el reino, me fue ofrecido el puesto, pero mi corazón moraba en pensamientos derrotistas.

Me pregunté esa mañana si era verdad, el cuerpo mortal de una diosa se esfumaba para reencarnar, así que no habían quedado pruebas de su muerte, me negué a creerlo, puesto que no lo había visto con mis propios ojos. El único sobreviviente a esa batalla había sido un soldado que estaba en el hospital en coma, esperando por ser interrogado. Un grupo de criaturas oscuras habían quedado muertos cerca de los demás cuerpos. La noticia de que el soldado despertó me hizo apresurarme a buscarlo.

Desafortunadamente al escuchar su narración, confirmó las sospechas de los demás. Los monstruos los persiguieron y la valiente princesa los protegió con magia, a pesar de ello el hechicero que acompañaba a las criaturas lanzó una flecha oscura que pego directamente en su abdomen y sucumbió ahí volviéndose entre luces hasta desaparecer.

En el momento en que mis oídos escucharon aquello, no quise saber más y me fui, me alejé de todo, volví a mi lugar de origen, a mi pequeño poblado donde esperaría a que el tiempo curara este pesar tan profundo o mi cuerpo dejara de padecer ahí en la orilla del lago.

Al llegar, había un joven nuevo en el lugar, un chico que era distinto en sus maneras, en sus extraños ojos de color rojo, lo habían hallado vagando por el bosque perdido sin saber quién era y le habían prestado mi vieja cabaña que tenía abandonada meses atrás.

— Lo lamento mi señor, buscaré un refugio o lo construiré, es su cabaña y yo no tengo que invadirla. — Expresó al joven al verme cuestionar por su estadía ahí.

— Descuida, puedes quedarte, compartiremos el lugar hasta que construyas el tuyo, en realidad te ayudaré, ya que no tengo un rumbo y hacer cosas con las manos es bueno para olvidar los problemas.

— Qué coincidencia… recordar es lo que yo busco… — Suspiró y miró por la ventana.

— A veces olvidar es mejor que recordar. Desearía poder olvidar este dolor y no puedo… — Suspiré pensando en lo que había perdido…

Como era temprano, salimos ambos a conseguir troncos y el trabajo comenzó a volverse fructífero, era un buen chico, con su cabello rubio y su mirada tan tierna, parecía recordarme a alguien. Callado y eficiente tenía unos modales un tanto raros. Toda la mañana y tarde trabajamos hasta darnos una ducha en el río. Me causó gracia que al entrar, el chico fuera muy modosito para doblar sus prendas al retirarlas y parecía apenado al quitarse la camisa. Lo miré varonil de reojo con su pecho plano y me reí por sus cosas raras de taparse ante mi mirar, además de que se metió al río con la ropa interior puesta. Por mi parte, desnudo me lavé y luego salí ignorándolo que avergonzado perdió su ropa interior y salió a prisa a ponerse los pantalones. Lo vi correr desnudo con todo al aire mientras yo me ponía las botas y me reí pues no era algo que no hubiera visto de mis compañeros en las jornadas largas, donde los chicos nos bañábamos juntos.

Su nueva cabaña quedaba justo al lado de la mía, lo quería cerca para compartir mi corral de gallinas ya que él había comprado algunas con su trabajo, al empezar a vivir ahí. Con mis ahorros le ayudé a pagar algunos materiales extra, como clavos y presté mis herramientas. Pero él era un guerrero poderoso, partía los árboles con mi espada y me asombró más que otra cosa, sus disculpas al árbol antes de tirarlo abajo.

Sheik, el nombre de mi compañero de casa, era un chico bastante inútil, agradecía que yo supiera cocinar, ya que todos los días decía que antes de mí, comía huevos quemados y pan de los ancianos vecinos. Incluso la leche se le derramaba al dejarla hervir y el café se le hacía amargo.

A pesar de todo, era un alivio tenerle cerca, contaba chistes, o le salían naturales con sus dudas sobre el mundo que nos rodeaba, parecía conocer sobre la realeza y los cuentos sobre las mitologías pasadas. Podía pasar horas escuchando sus relatos y fábulas. Recordaba esas cosas sobre libros y matemáticas, algo que en mi pueblo era poco común. Tenía una educación como los de la realeza de Hyrule, eso me hizo percatarme de que quizá su vida pertenecía al círculo de los aristócratas, algún hijo de un tipo importante por allá. Así que sugerí, antes de acabar la cabaña, que me acompañara directo al castillo para preguntar por todas partes, si alguien conocía a su familia. Animado decidió venir y usando a epona, comenzamos una búsqueda.

El camino era largo, debíamos rodear el bosque oscuro, donde había sido hallado y en el centro de ese aterrador lugar estaba la tumba de mi princesa Zelda que extrañaba terriblemente. No obstante, tener a Sheik calmaba esa sensación tan terrible de vacío, yo sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que pasar por ahí, y mirar ese lugar, ese campo lleno de espinas donde ella había perecido. Por alguna razón, en mi cabeza no podía mirar sus hermosos ojos, ni su sonrisa, esa que me dedicaba al cantar una dulce melodía que tampoco recordaba. Había bloqueado todo recuerdo con ese sufrimiento, con ese vacío interminable.

— ¿Link? ¡Link! ¿Qué te pasa? — Fui sacado de mis pensamientos mientras anochecía y debíamos proteger con magia un refugio de las criaturas peligrosas.

— No es nada, debemos apresurarnos a poner el campamento en esa cueva.

Me ayudó a bajar las cosas y a poner la fogata. Al sentarnos a cenar, suspiró y preguntó:

— Todos los días te pones triste por alguna razón y tienes esa mirada. Quizá no me conoces mucho, pero creo que podrías confiar en mí un poco… Decirme tal vez te ayude a sentirte mejor… ¿Qué es eso que tanto te duele?— Dijo un tanto preocupado, pues su ojos se entornaban.

— Perdí a la persona que amaba… la princesa Zelda… ella falleció en este bosque, en una planicie mientras volvía con unas piedras mágicas.

— ¿Cómo era ella?

— No lo recuerdo… en cuanto supe la noticia, me bloquee, yo debí protegerla por sobre todo y sin embargo… no estuve cuando más me necesitaba…

Sheik se acercó a mí de una forma rara y me abrazó, fue ahí que hice algo que no había podido hacer y empecé a llorar en su hombro amargamente. Un chico no debía mostrarse débil, menos alguien que no merecía llorar por algo que era su deber proteger.

— Tranquilo… seguro pasará. Deberías intentar recordarla, creo que los recuerdos son lo que nos hacen ser lo que somos, por eso es que me siento tan perdido, quisiera saber quién soy… no sólo lo que leí en libros.

Un rato ahí sujeto de su espalda, me avergonzó estar lloroso, tan frágil, tan tonto entre los brazos de mi amigo. Me separé y de pronto sus ojos rojos se tornaron levemente azules y me miró de esa forma tan intensa, me quedé paralizado cuando sus dedos limpiaron mis lágrimas. Se acercó en unos instantes en que yo estaba helado, escuchaba palpitar mi corazón casi como si se fuera a salir y de pronto sus labios en los míos.

No esperaba eso, lo empujé y me levanté al instante:

— ¡Cómo puedes! Me gustan las chicas y te aprovechas de que la perdí para…

— Lo lamento… simplemente no quería verte así. No volveré a hacerlo… perdón…

Estaba enojado, yo no era esa clase de hombre, menos porque… porque yo estaba de duelo. Tomé mi bolsa de dormir y la puse lejos de la suya. Sheik no dijo nada, se apartó justo como debía, y callado, demasiado callados continuamos nuestro viaje por la mañana.

Sus suspiros se escuchaban tan sonoros que cuestioné:

— ¿Podrías calmarte? No dejaré de ser tu amigo… Sólo no vuelvas a hacer eso. Me agradas, no importa eso que pasó, simplemente lo olvidamos y listo.

— Gracias… es que eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentir tan a gusto, pensé que estaba perdido hasta que tú me ayudaste a comprender que el mundo se puede conocer nuevamente como si fuera la primera vez. Tenía miedo de que si no encuentro a mi familia, no tendré un lugar a dónde ir…

— Volveremos a casa, ahí hay una cabaña casi terminada y un grupo de gallinas que esperan por ti. Y un amigo… yo.

Salimos de ese bosque luego de unos días de recorrerlo, era entretenido tener compañía, un hábil guerrero del que aprendí algunos trucos y yo por supuesto le enseñé algunos míos.

El enorme casitllo se abría con un poblado que lo rodeaba, ciudadanos sonrientes y otros no tanto, nos recibieron con un festival por mi regreso. Sheik se sorprendió por mi recibimiento y todos le contaron sobre mis hazañas salvando el reino. Entonces volvieron esas miradas suyas de admiración, esas que dejaron de incomodarme, pero preferí mantener la distancia, ya que había algo extraño sobre él.

A mitad del festival, los brindis y todo me hicieron perderle la pista, él se excusó diciendo que quería mirar los fuegos artificiales en el campo al lado de los pobladores. Por mi parte discutí algunos asuntos sobre los monstruos que moraban en el bosque oscuro. Esos que habían matado a Zelda en busca de las piedras de la trifuerza. Afortunadamente las piedras yacían en el templo por el esfuerzo de ella al mandarlas antes de perecer. No deseaba saber de venganza, sin embargo los argumentos de ellos eran válidos, si no enfrentábamos a esos monstruos vendrían a Hyrule. Por esa razón, decidí aceptar una vez más defender el reino en honor a ella y mandar a esas criaturas al mundo oscuro de donde habían llegado.

Al terminar la reunión, fui a buscar a Sheik y gran fue mi sorpresa, al verle ser molestado por un grupo de soldados:

— ¿Ya viste al marica ese?

— Ese "marica" como le llamas puede partirte el alma. — Respondí y Sheik que intentaba ignorarlos empezó a reír.

Los hombres se cuadraron ante mí.

— ¡Señor Link!

— ¿Por qué molestan a mi amigo? — Los regañé.

— ¿Ese… es su amigo? — Respondió uno de ellos.

— Así es, ¿algún problema?

— Ninguno señor, nosotros volvemos al castillo.

Me enfadó la forma de juzgar a Sheik, él era un valiente y poderoso guerrero, nadie tenía por qué decir cosas de él sólo por sus ropas o sus modos raros y gestos tiernos. De todas formas me senté a su lado en el campo verde y puse mi mano en su hombro, ante las miradas de desagrado de los soldados que se alejaban de nosotros.

— No tienes porqué defenderme, ellos sólo estaban aburridos. A mí no me importa lo que digan.

— Eres mi amigo, no iba a dejar que esos brutos te dijeran cosas, además podías darles una paliza a todos juntos.

— Pero no me gusta pelear por causas tan bobas, no me molestaban, de todas formas fue porque pensaron que era una chica y al verme han mirado que no. Eso los avergonzó. Creo que cortaré mi cabello o lo ataré como el tuyo. Debo cambiar estas ropas y usar un uniforme más masculino.

— Pues si cambiarás que sea por ti, no por lo que otros digan. Tengo que decirte algo importante, me iré al bosque oscuro en busca de los monstruos que mataron a la princesa. Lamento no poder quedarme a ayudar a la búsqueda de tu familia, volveré por ti en un mes quizá, cuando los encontremos y si no has hallado a tu familia volveremos al pueblo juntos. Pediré asilo para ti con uno de los capitanes que es mi amigo.

— De ninguna manera, iré contigo. Lo dijiste, soy más fuerte que esos soldados y necesito encontrar el rumbo de mi vida. Qué otra cosa es mejor que ayudar a un amigo.

Su acto de valor me conmovió, no deseaba que él viniera, sin embargo, no existía una razón lógica que me impidiera llevarlo, a razón de que conocía su pericia en el combate:

— De acuerdo. En ese caso, mañana partiremos y si algo sale mal, yo voy a protegerte.

Por un momento me sentí como si pudiera redimirme al proteger a mi buen amigo y de esa forma temprano salimos con un grupo de los mejores soldados del reino. Los más valientes, los más fuertes y por supuesto esos que amaban más a su pueblo que a sí mismos. Mi espada legendaria sería útil contra el poder del hechicero que había mencionado el joven soldado que había sobrevivido.

Unos cuantos días de viaje fueron necesarios para llegar al corazón del bosque, ahí, una zona que bordeada de espinas denotaba el lugar preciso donde ella había sucumbido. El viento soplaba moviendo las copas de los árboles y descubrí que era perfecto el sitio para una emboscada, justo ahí debió sucumbir mi amada princesa. A pesar de aquello quemamos las espinas y usamos algunas bombas para traspasarlas.

Entramos finalmente a ese lugar que venía cubierto por una bruma, había una extraña nube de tormenta en el cielo que hacia parecer que era de noche. El bosque más la bruma hizo que no pudiéramos mirar por dónde veníamos, así que usé el fuego de Din alrededor de los soldados, quería protegerlos a todos y aquél fuego mostró a un grupo de criaturas negras que escupían un líquido extraño contra la barrera que puse de fuego. Unos pocos se estrellaron contra ella quedando reducidos a cenizas.

Una risa macabra se escuchó:

— ¿Has venido finalmente a morir aquí? Me alegra no tener que ir a buscarlos a todos. Al matarlos sólo iré a reclamar lo que por derecho me corresponde, una vez que termine con esa estirpe maldita que me ha marcado como bastardo.

Los soldados denotaban temor a pesar de ser los más valientes del reino, se replegaron espalda contra espalda mientras mi hechizo se desvanecía lentamente y los monstruos aguardaban por acabar con nuestras vidas.

El hechicero alzó su arco, el hombre de cabellera oscura y larga, facciones finas y delicadas, parecía ser el hermano de Sheik pues no dejaba de mirarlo. Apuntó su flecha oscura contra él y yo lancé una de las mías para detenerla en el aire. Mi fuerza podría salvarlos a todos, y volví a conjurar el fuego evitando que los soldados pelearan, no iba a permitir que salieran dañados. Aunque consumía rápidamente mi magia ese hechizo y me agotaba, un par de flechas fueron lanzadas contra mí y Sheik las detuvo con su espada.

Por tercera vez intenté usar el fuego pero caí al suelo cansado sin poder usarlo, los soldados empezaron a combatir al lado de Sheik a los restantes que no habían sido arrasados por mi hechizo, mientras que yo jadeaba cansado esperando recuperar un poco de poder. Fue que el hechicero se aproximó entre los monstruos que abrían paso para que viniera hasta nosotros. En su mano creó una bola de fuego y la arrojó hasta Sheik, él la esquivó comenzando a enfrentar al tipo. No podía quedarme atrás de la batalla así que me levanté alzando la espada. El hechicero podía contra ambos, lanzaba rayos y también era diestro con una lanza doble con la que nos repelió hábilmente. Mi arco y flechas cayeron lejos al contener un disparo de energía oscura del tipo y continué con el combate. Sheik peleaba a mi lado como mi igual hasta que la lanza del tipo atravesó su pierna y no pudo moverse. Una bola de energía oscura me empujó y cuando al fin la desvié con mi espada, Sheik estaba atrapado en una esfera que se encogía velozmente.

— Entrega tu espada o morirá. Lo puedes ver… ¿me pregunto si se quedará sin aire o será aplastado?

Al ver eso, creí ver a Zelda en vez de Sheik, era como verla a ella atrapada en aquella burbuja y me pregunté si había sufrido la misma tortura, aunque en ese momento no me importó que mi cabeza jugara trucos, mi deber esa salvarle. Nadie iba a dañar a mi mejor amigo, ese que a lo largo de esos meses se había vuelto tan cercano, tal vez la única familia que yo tenía en el mundo.

— ¡Aquí la tienes malnacido! ¡Ahora deja ir a Sheik! — La voltee por el filo y así la tomé.

— Arrójala cerca de mí, ya lo viste, creo que se asfixia, date prisa.

Dentro de la burbuja Sheik negaba con la cabeza, golpeaba con sus manos para intentar romperla pero cada vez tenía menos aire.

Lancé la espalda a sus pies, no podía arriesgarme a matarlo y que Sheik muriera aplastado o ahogado ahí.

— ¡Libéralo! — Grité al notar que ese hechicero levantaba la espada. Sonrió y al levantarla se volvió de color negro. Torció la cabeza y la apuntó hacia mi:

— Gracias por la espada y adiós.

Nunca lo vi venir, unos rayos oscuros salían de la espada para todas partes rompiendo árboles, por supuesto que no me quedé ahí esperando a que me atacara con ellos pero quemaban, la espada quemaba, y un simple toque me había herido el brazo.

Nuestros amigos los soldados parecían ser feroces, pero no podían contra esas cosas con súper fuerza. Debíamos asesinar al creador para que perdieran la fuente de su poder, ya que eran sus sombras. Ahora que yo peleaba contra él, sin ayuda me fue imposible detenerlo. Los golpes de la espada rompieron mi escudo y cuando caí al suelo para ser decapitado, un haz de luz brilló directo al corazón del hechicero que fue atravesado. Sheik había usado una habilidad de la princesa y todos quedaron pasmados ante ese despliegue de poder que terminó con la vida de quien amenazaba nuestras vidas. Los monstruos de sombra desaparecieron al instante y la bruma se disipó con las nubes negras. Ese bosque llamado de aquella forma, tendría que cambiar su nombre, a causa de que brillaba con el sol de la tarde.

Sheik estaba herido, así que lo levanté entre mis brazos y parecía un pequeño que se arropó contra mi pecho. Subimos a epona y salimos de ese lugar poniendo un torniquete. Él perdía mucha sangre de su muslo y me preocupaba que pudiera morir de camino a casa. Mi caballo corrió a todo galope hasta que muy tarde nos detuvimos a descansar, él se veía tan pálido, enfermo, su sonrisa se había marchado:

— Tenías razón Link… recordar no era tan importante como usar tu poder para salvar a otros.

Puse algunos trapos en su herida y la cautericé con un trozo de metal ardiente. Sheik perdió el conocimiento, pero al menos la herida había dejado de sangrar. A media noche su frente ardía, usé compresas frías para bajar su fiebre pero mirarlo así muriendo en mis narices, me causaba una pena, un dolor en el pecho.

Su pulso era débil y en esa noche me percaté que tal vez esos meses en su compañía lo volvían alguien demasiado importante… Comencé a ver escenas en mi cabeza de su sonrisa, de sus enseñanzas y de su aprendizaje. Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

— No mueras… porque yo… te necesito…

La mañana siguiente su fiebre aumentaba, requeríamos urgentemente al médico del castillo, ese podría cerrar la herida y curar su infección. Y lo que se hacía en días a pie, epona lo hizo esa misma noche, le coloqué una nota atada al caballo con Sheik sobre él y mi fiel corcel llevó por si solo a mi mejor amigo.

Al siguiente día, por la tarde yo arribe para encontrar a Sheik en una cama todavía con fiebre pero fuera de peligro, mientras que los demás guerreros arribaron poco después. El médico me dijo que le sorprendía que alguien soportara una herida así y la infección que lo mantuvo en cama durante dos semanas.

Lo más importante es que cuando despertó me dediqué a cuidarlo, todos los días de su recuperación le traje comida, cambié sus vendajes y toqué una flauta para relajarlo, ya que adoraba la música.

Dejó de importarme que esa mirada tan dulce me observara con ternura, sus ojos que parecían tener ese reflejo azulado entre lo rojos que eran, tenían ese algo especial.

Caminar nuevamente le tardó una semana más y por supuesto los soldados y todos pidieron que nos quedáramos en la ciudad, pero Sheik deseaba volver conmigo al bosque, ya que dejó de importarle si alguien lo reconocía o no. Me sentí tan feliz de volver a su lado que yo… simplemente deseaba quedarme con él por el resto de mi vida, pero era extraño decirlo.

Luego de creerlo casi perdido ahí con ese hechicero, además de cuidarlo todos los días, de verlo dormir y sonreír. Ahora era él, había escuchado mis historias y reído con su pálido rostro en el hospital… me percaté que volver juntos a casa era lo que más quería en todo el mundo. Por alguna razón mirar sus labios dormir en ese gesto tan tranquilo, me hacía sentir tan extraño, pues recordé que una sola vez había sido besado por Sheik.

Esa tarde partimos juntos a casa, y me porté caballeroso, quería cuidarlo, que todo fuera bien, pero sin duda me actuaba como acartonado.

La confusión se volvió pesada, me sentí incómodo de bañarnos juntos en el río, me sentí incómodo de dormir a su lado pues no dejaba de contemplar su rostro. Recordé nuevamente ese beso y mi corazón palpitó tan emocionado que una respuesta natural, me hizo notar lo extraño que se tornaba todo para mí, ahí durmiendo al lado de la fogata.

Los sueños empezaron, como fuego dentro de mi yo le deseaba, y él me deseaba a mí. Si amaba a Zelda ¿cómo podía traicionar su memoria deseando a un chico? Entonces quise recordarla, deseaba deshacerme de ese bloqueo para olvidar esos sentimientos por mi mejor amigo Sheik.

Traté de ser su amigo, pero cada vez que estuve sentado a su lado, algo me corroía por dentro como para hacer lo que jamás imaginé con alguien de mí mismo género. Entonces miré a otra parte ahí frente al lago con nuestras cañas que buscaban la cena.

— Link… — Su voz me distrajo de pronto y lo miré un segundo volviendo la vista al frente de inmediato.

— ¿Qué sucede Sheik?

— Yo… necesito decirte algo importante… porque si no lo digo, tal vez una parte de mi muera inevitablemente con el tiempo. Aunque me arriesgo a perder todo lo que he forjado, pero la vida es corta para pensar demasiado las cosas y yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti Link…

Me quedé ahí pasmado, ¿amor? Yo había jurado amor a ella, ¿pero porque al no responder, al no decir una sola palabra salieron un par de lágrimas de mis ojos al verle alejarse rumbo a casa? Me arrojé al lago vestido y quería que el agua helada me devolviera la paz en mi corazón. Parecía todo tan rápido, no me había dejado el suficiente tiempo para pensarlo, para responder alguna cosa, para negarme… tal vez…

Nada calmaba esa sensación de vacío y finalmente entendí que yo debía ir tras él y decirle lo que pensaba al respecto. No tenía idea de lo que mi alma sentía por él pero necesitaba su presencia, quería mirarlo todos los días y…

Esa última frase empezó a recorrer mi espina, mis piernas que tomaron fuerza para correr hasta la cabaña que compartíamos, a pesar de haber terminado la suya. Miré por todas partes y sus cosas ya no estaban.

En ese momento podía sentarme a esperar a que mi cabeza desentramara la confusión o ir a buscarle en la cabaña de al lado que habíamos hecho juntos pero que podría estar vacía. Y sólo así me encontré con los pies de gelatina golpeando suavemente la puerta. No abría, no escuché ruidos y supuse que Sheik no habitaba ese lugar, hasta que tras la puerta casi un murmullo:

— Lo siento… creo que debí irme. Nunca quise remplazarla, la amas después de todo y yo sólo soy un amigo nuevo. Por favor, no te enfades, me iré mañana temprano, o si quieres ahora.

— Abre la puerta Sheik.

Su silencio me enfadó. No podía irse, no iba a dejarlo, así que patee la puerta y rompí la cerradura. La entrada se abrió fácilmente y él se dio media vuelta.

— ¿Vienes a golpearme? No lamento haber dicho lo que siento por ti. Te amo Link…

Lo jalé de una mano de forma tosca, cerraba sus ojos y así con sus ojos cerrados parecía tan tierno que tomé su barbilla, suavemente besando sus labios. Esa boca me hizo recordar a Zelda, el sabor, el aroma me hizo que ella volviera a mi memoria, la recordé al besarlo y me sentí feliz y triste de que yo había logrado amar nuevamente.

— No importa que seas un chico, yo te amo Sheik.

Prácticamente saltó a mis brazos, sus labios, su cuerpo parecía pertenecerme como ningún otro antes. Incluso con mi amada princesa yo jamás había tenido la oportunidad de tocarla, ya que había probado una sola vez su boca en un beso bastante largo. Pero nada se comparaba a esto, mi lengua, la suya se movían tan ardientemente que me separé un poco para respirar sin dejar de besar su cuello. Todo se sentía maravillosamente, tan caliente, tan apasionado y de pronto al mirar sus ojos se veían azules, tan azules que creí verla a ella.

Aunque me olvidé de eso al volver a besarlo, ya estaba demasiado animado, sentía ese placer que recorría en mi cuerpo, entre mis piernas que donde se ponía tan duro, que resoplé un par de veces. Me prendió más el hecho de que Sheik se movía contra mí se restregaba ahí mientras lo apoyaba contra la pared.

El perfume en su cuerpo era tan similar, pues no era perfume, era ese aroma tan sensual que yo conocía perfectamente, era el aroma de ella. Un segundo me perdí y suspiré diciendo:

— Zelda… amor… — Pero al decir ese nombre me separó, sus piernas bajaron de mis caderas donde se atoraban y su mano me empujó del pecho con unas lágrimas:

— Entonces… la amas tanto. ¿Yo qué soy para ti? ¿Acaso has jugado con mis sentimientos?

Algo se rompía en mi pecho, me había quedado caliente, todavía podía sentir el néctar de sus labios y eso que empujaba entre mis piernas pulsaba acalorado. De todas formas pude responder lo que mi cabeza dictaba era lo correcto, lo que suplicaba para hacer entender a él lo que significaba para mi:

— Es cierto Sheik, yo la amaba con todo mi corazón. Pero sabes… en realidad no la conocía como te conozco a ti. Solía escucharla cantar, y llegamos a convivir en un par de ocasiones… había algo en ella como lo hay en ti, era tu aroma y el suyo, la sonrisa, esa forma de ser tan gentil, tan amable. A pesar de eso, no la conocí como a ti, siempre distante y llena de labores en el castillo. Admiraba su valor y su fuerza, esos mismos que tu posees y por eso fue que estaba en mi corazón.

Sus ojos no me miraron, brotaban lágrimas, simplemente escuché un murmullo antes de proseguir:

— Pero entonces… cómo puedes decir que me amas también.

— Porque a ti te conozco completamente, sé que eres un inútil para las labores domésticas, pero que te esfuerzas para hacerlas y aprendes rápido. Sé que tienes una fuerza interior tan poderosa que puedes salvar a todo Hyrule. Sé también que te pone de mal humor que yo haga sonidos con la boca al comer y que sonríes al comer un postre. Que… Te amo sin importar que seas un chico y que te deseo de igual forma. ¿Me aceptas?

— Si… — Susurró sin mirarme y tomé suavemente su mentón para besarlo.

— Te amo, de verdad te amo con todo mi corazón.

— Y yo, te amo a ti Link, sólo a ti.

Volví a succionar sus labios, mis manos ansiosas que volvían a recorrer su pecho tan exaltadamente hasta que de pronto percibí que algo había cambiado cuando abrí sus ropajes y traté de acariciar su pecho. Algo que me hizo sonrojar pues estaba abultado y suave, era extraño eso que antes no estaba ahí. Me separé de inmediato de su boca y la princesa estaba frente a mí con las ropas de Sheik que le quedaban enormes, me miraba con esos ojos azules y no podía hablar con las lágrimas.

— Lo recordé… Link mi amor…

— ¡Zelda! ¡Zelda! Eres tu… — Me solté a llorar en su hombro mientras que ella se sujetó fuerte de mi espalda.

Entre lágrimas los besos surgieron sin que alguno de nosotros lo pidiéramos siquiera, era algo esperado, lleno de deseo.

No sabía dónde empezar, lo tomé en brazos subiendo con ella las escaleras:

— ¡Qué haces! ¡No me cargues así! — Expresó mientras no tenía idea lo que hacía al ponerla en la cama y me quedé un segundo paralizado sin hacer nada.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? — Preguntó ella en los ropajes de él.

— Estoy algo confundido, si ya lo estaba hace un rato, ahora siento que no sé que pensar. Tú tienes algo que no tenías y él tenía algo que tú ya no tienes.

— Pero ambos soy yo y comprendí que tu me amas por mi esencia, me amas por ser yo. Ahora soy una chica pero puedo ser lo que tu quieras, la razón de que Sheik surgiera fue un instinto de supervivencia, la magia me permitió escapar pero la flecha oscura nubló mis recuerdos.

Ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomó mi temblorosa mano jalándome hasta ella.

— ¿De verdad tu eres Sheik?

— Yo soy, el que peleó a tu lado, al que se le queman los huevos, amarga el café y el que te duerme con un cuento por las noches amigo.

La confusión se desvaneció en sus palabras, no había perdido, había ganado, porque mi mejor amigo era la mujer de mis sueños. Así que nervioso la miré nuevamente y suspiré. Su dulce boca tocó la mía, el mismo sabor y aroma, el que me envolvía tan tibio, ella liberaba mis ropas tocaba mi cuerpo y yo el suyo.

Nada podía detenerme de amarla, de desearla de la misma forma que deseaba a Sheik. Mi boca pasó entre sus senos y lamí sus pezones un poco. Ese simple acto la hizo gemir, algo que me hizo olvidar mis inhibiciones y trajo las suyas pues al levantarme sus mejillas sonrosadas me acaloraron mucho más. Aprisa sus ropas perdieron sentido entre mis dedos que las retiraron mostrando su desnudez, sus caderas pronunciadas, lo voluptuoso de sus senos y abrí sus piernas absorto de placer y lujuria.

No lo supe, realmente no supe qué cosa hacía al mirar entre sus piernas ese pequeño y rosado botoncito que me invitó a pasar mi boca por ahí, succioné y lamí deseoso. Ella apretaba las mantas con sus manitas, la veía arquear la espalda y empujar sus caderas suavemente. De pronto brotaba esa viscosidad ahí, debajo de donde yo me deleitaba, justo ese lugar que habría de recibirme se humedecía y me permitió probar el aroma de su piel de otra forma. No pude más, la dureza de mi entre pierna me forzó a agacharme, a besarla a sentir la tibieza entre sus piernas con la sensibilidad que se hundió tan despacio. Sabía el camino sin que yo lo marcara.

Tan dentro de ella, tan profundo cuando me separé un poco para verla ahí extasiada de amor.

— Te amo, quién quieras ser.

— Y yo te amo a ti Link…

Uní nuestros labios nuevamente, entre los murmullos del placer, entrando cada segundo más a prisa. Irresistible, cadencioso, no podía parar de hacerle el amor, de llenarme de ella. De pronto ese cosquilleo entre mis bajos que surgió robando mi aliento remojando su cuerpo. Sus gemidos de placer me forzaron a no dejar de moverme hasta que se quedó quieta sujeta fuertemente de mi espalda.

Esa noche, el amor nos consumió a ambos en su cama, no podía parar de besarla, de tocar su piel centímetro a centímetro hasta saciarme de todo. Su boca, sus ojos, ella era perfecta y maravillosa. Me hundí en ella un par de veces hasta que abrazados nos confesamos el amor entre jadeos y el sueño nos venció abrazados y desnudos.

Muy temprano, abrí los ojos ahí sujeto de ella y se avergonzó de vernos sin una sola prenda cubriendo sus senos con ambas manos.

— Creo que es tarde para que te de vergüenza. — Le pasé la sábana y se cubrió con ella.

— No digas eso que me haces sentir tan rara. Recordé todo y volví a ser yo, pero me confunde una cosa… ¿Extrañarás a Sheik?

— Tu eres él…

— Me refiero a que yo sea un chico.

Entonces ella brilló y se convirtió en Sheik, tan distinto era su cuerpo y de todas formas yo descubrí ahí mismo que amaba indistintamente a esa persona.

— Boba, no me importa lo que quieras ser, siempre y cuando tu te quedes a mi lado. — Salté sobre él y le robé un beso. Sheik se sonrojó y volvió a ser ella.

Entonces me percaté que mi princesa le gustaba ser ambos, a veces era un chico fuerte que hacía labores, otras una delicada princesa que cantaba en el campo y cuidaba de las gallinas.

Incluso una tarde no podía creer que mi cuerpo y el suyo siendo hombres, respondieron ante el calor. Había los mismos besos, para dejarnos llevar a lo que el amor y el sexo pedían de una pareja, hasta que ese placer podía nublar nuestros sentidos.

No hubo más dudas luego de eso. Zelda jugaba con mi cabeza al volverse a ratos hombre o mujer, lo que deseaba ser pero siempre respondí amando cada extensión de su ser. Ella decidió no ser más la princesa, el reino lo gobernó un consejo del pueblo y ambos volvimos un par de veces para mantener a las fuerzas de mal lejos de esa paz que permaneció en Hyrule. Zelda se presentaba sólo para mis ojos y en el poblado donde nadie la reconocía como la princesa. En Hyrule era Sheik y me trataba como su camarada, aunque a veces me robó algunos besos que los compañeros interpretaron sorprendiéndose de mis preferencias. Aunque en mi pequeño poblado, simplemente fuimos un par de esposos que nadie cuestionó pues creían que mi esposa le gustaba jugar a disfrazarse de chico, ya que tuvimos un par de niños.

Y así, ambos vivimos felices por siempre.

FIN

.

.

.

 **Muchas gracias a Gabriela Ibarra por las correcciones, como siempre me ayudas a mejorar. Además de la linda ilustración que lleva esta historia. Les agradezco también a quienes lean y a los que me comenten.**


End file.
